Bellarke
by appleCors
Summary: This takes place after the season 2 finale. Clarke has been gone for 3 weeks now. Bellamy takes a hunting trip to get some dinner for the people of Camp Jaha and the crew has an unexpected find. Rated K for mild language here and there


Bellamy had taken the opportunity to lead a hunting group, with hope for some good dinner tonight. He brought, Monroe, Miller and Kane with him. "Hey. Shh. You hear that?" The others nod. "K, we're gonna split up. Stay close enough to hear the others though. Kane, left. Monroe, right. Miller and I will go down the center." They all nod, and spread out with their guns ready. Bellamy stops at this huge footprint. This thing was much bigger than what they were expecting. He was going to shout for everybody to regroup, when he heard a girls scream up ahead followed by what sounded like a roar.

"Monroe." Bellamy takes of bounding through the woods and leaping over everything shouting, "Monroe!" He gets to a small clearing, and the beast is in the center, Kane on the ground behind some rocks and trees, shooting while Miller and Monroe are in the trees aiming at it. "Monroe?!" Bellamy questions as he also starts shooting at the huge thing in front of them.

"Bellamy!" Kane shouts and gestures behind him urgently. Bellamy turns around but doesn't see anything unusual. "Bellamy!" Kane does the same gesture even more urgently. The shooting doesn't seem to be working. He sees Monroe's gun fly out of the tree and hit the beasts head. He loses his balance for a few seconds, so everybody follows the idea. Kane throws rocks, Miller and Monroe throw branches and who knows what else from the tree tops.

Bellamy runs over to behind Kane where he keeps urgently pointing. "No." Bellamy says quietly. There's a mess of blonde hair on the ground on the other side of the tree. "Clarke. No. Hey! Clarke! Dammit!" He gently rolls her over when she doesn't respond. Her arm is bleeding through her jacket and there's blood coming from her hairline. "Shit." He needs to get her in a safer spot, then he'll help his friends kill this thing. With ease he swiftly picks up Clarke and runs about 15 feet the way they came. He sets her down gently and makes sure her hair is out of her face. "I'm sorry. Hang in there Princess." He sprints back and picks up what must've been Clarke's sword near the tree. They're still throwing things at his head and constantly putting it off balance. Once Bellamy starts also throwing rocks he's really pissed. Miller gets solid hit in with a branch and it roars then shakes his tree. Miller is holding on tight but this thing is crazy strong.

"HEY!" Kane and Bellamy start shouting and throwing more rocks. "HEY!" As it turns and starts coming toward them, Miller falls out of the tree, and Monroe tomahawks a huge stick that hits him hard enough to really knock him down. Once he's close to the ground Kane and I run towards him. He puts the knife into the beasts chest and twists while I drive Clarke's sword down into it. It whacks us both off of him and onto the ground but it doesn't have the life to move away.

"Clarke okay?" he breathes hard.

"She's breathing. We gotta get back to camp though." I say getting up and ignoring the aches shooting through my body as I run to where I left her. Kane and Monroe approach, supporting Miller. He landed pretty well for falling but the force must've hurt his ankles or something.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, as Bellamy swoops up Clarke and they start walking back. Everybody shrugs, and they have a speechless walk back to Camp Jaha.

"Open the gates!" "It's the team!" "They're back!" "Get Abby!" "Abby!" "Let them in!" various guards and people shout.

"Nathan!" his dad runs to attend to him, while Jackson approaches Bellamy with Clarke's dirty, bloody body.

"All I can see is that her arms and head are bleeding. I'm sure it's worse." Bellamy says to him as they make their way to the Ark.

"What the he−?"

"Where is she?" Abby shouts frantically as she almost runs into Bellamy and Jackson coming out of the ark door. They don't let Bellamy come in the room so he rests right outside the med room against the wall.

"Hey, Bellamy. Kane is leading a crew to go back and drag the beast here for dinner. He's wondering if you want in?" Officer Miller asks.

"I think I'll stay and wait. Be careful. You don't want more of those things showing up. How's Nathan doing?"

"Jackson told me that he landed very well for the fall that he took, his ankle is damaged a bit, but some rest and wrap it should be good."

Bellamy nods. And Officer Miller heads out with their crew. As Bellamy's head falls back down in his hands, Monty and Raven run up frantically. They sit on either side of him with silent support and comfort. Miller walks out with his ankle wrapped up followed by Monroe. "Clarke?" Bellamy asks.

"They wouldn't let us talk. Said we needed to be quiet or wait for help outside. They're just poking around her and wrapping her up. It's pretty crazy from what we could see. I'm sorry dude." Monroe responds.

Bellamy shrugs, "Don't be." After what felt like two hours of sitting there, but was probably just barely one, Monty wonders aloud why Clarke would leave them.

"She's probably heading to Polis or wherever Lexa and the grounders went. She doesn't even seem to care that they betrayed all of us. Left us to be drilled and slaughtered."

Bellamy turns and looks her in the face, "Keep talking." he threatens angrily. Raven looks down apologetically.

Abby walks out of the room but her face is so stoic that the kids can't tell what is happening in her head. "You can come in." As everybody gets up and goes in Abby explains what they found out. "Her right shoulders got a pretty deep gash, and her head was hit hard on a tree or the ground. She has several broken ribs, but she'll be okay, most likely just flustered when she wakes up. If she wants to heal properly, we might have to tie her down to stay well rested." Abby leaves, whether to catch up on sleep or eat, whatever it is, she needs it.

She has a loose light pink t-shirt on, with a blanket covering the rest of her body. Bellamy stands on one side of her bed, Monty pulls up a box to sit on the other. And Raven pulls up two behind Bellamy. "Hey. Uh. Bellamy? I'm sorry. About what I said." he nods but he doesn't look back.

As he sits he grazes her hand. "I shouldn't have let her go." he says quietly.

"You think you could've stopped her? You would've had to knock her out then cuff her somewhere, Bellamy. We're talking about Clarke here. She walked into that damn mountain alone." Raven says putting her hand on his back.

"It had nothing to do with you guys. Why she left. She−well−she had done so much for the alliance. She had done so much for that to work. Finn. TonDC. Everything. She gave so much. When that fell through, it must've just pushed her. Then when we had to kill all of those people. What had to happen to save all of you. Even to those nice ones, the ones that helped you. Maya. The others. She couldn't be reminded of all of it." Monty and Raven nod.

"I'm sorry." Raven says again, realizing what she had said before, remembering Finn and everything Clarke had attempted to keep things going.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Harper asks handing the three of them some water. Monty responds with a summary of what Abby had told them. "Bellamy?" he looks over to her taking the water. "I don't know if I ever thanked you and Clarke. For everything. Every one of us would be dead if it weren't for you two."

"Monty too. He made it all possi−"

"I know. But not just the mountain. Everything." she shrugs. Bellamy nods thinking about everything those kids and him had gone through in the past year.

The dinner bang goes off, so Harper, Raven and Monty volunteer to bring a meal back for Bellamy since Abby wasn't back yet. As soon as they leave Bellamy starts pacing back and forth in the room unable to contain his nerves and anger. "Bellamy?" Clarke's voice croaks.

"Oh my god! Clarke!" he runs to her bed and stops her from sitting up.

She looks around confused, "Why−wha−how?" Bellamy explains everything quickly.

"The boano."

"The what?" Bellamy asks confused.

"They call it the boano. I don't really know what it means or anything."

"You've seen it before? When?"

"Yea, a little while back. With Lexa."

"Well, we'll see if it tastes good in a few. Do you want some water?"

"Wait, you killed it?! How?" Bellamy helps Clarke sit up and helps her drink the water.

"Kane, Monroe, Miller and I did, yea."

"Thanks Bellamy." he puts his head down to hide his smile

"Where'd you go Clarke? It's been 3 weeks."

She shrugs with her good shoulder. "I've been in the drop ship, hunting small things, eating berries. Thinking. Nothing much."

Bellamy laughs under his breath. "What?" Clarke asks.

"Nothing."

"No, what?" she says drinking more of his water.

"It's just everybody's been so worried about you, some even mad cause you didn't say goodbye, for going to Polis or whatever. But you've been pretty damn close to us this whole time."

"People thought I went to Polis? I couldn't do that. Not yet. Not now. I−I understand what she did, I just, can't−It was already bad enough when she left and then I had to−"

"We. We had to. You and me Clarke."

"I know." she looks down. "I'm sorry that I left." she continues, "I'm sorry about everything really. Sending you in−"

"Stop."

"Oh my god! Clarke! You're awake! Holy shit! Are you okay?!" Raven, Monty, and Harper come in shouting and carefully hugging.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey guys?! You save our asses from getting drilled to death in a mountain of psychos, walk eight damn miles back to our camp only to leave for 3 goddamn weeks with no intentions of coming back any time soon. Now you're sitting here with broken ribs, yet another hit to the head, and a hurt arm and you say, 'hey guys.'" Raven shouts.

"Uhh." Clarke sits stunned.

"Clarke!" Abby runs in and everybody moves back so that she can check on her daughter. "What the hell were you thinking? Just leaving?"

"Surprised you didn't send a damn search party mom." Abby rolls her eyes and checks her daughters bandages. "You should be okay, but you need to rest. Take lessons from Raven, she didn't like it either." Clarke nods, "Okay, "I'll let you talk with your friends. I'll be back in two hours to check up on your bandages and everything."

"Thanks mom. Really, thank you." Abby nods and leaves.

"Here Bellamy. We got you some meat. It's delicious. Clarke, if you want you can have the rest of mine." Monty offers.

"No, it's fine Monty, eat yours, I'll just split with her. You need some meat on your bones anyway." Bellamy says ripping the meat in half.

"How are all of you guys after everything?" Clarke asks looking around at her friends.

"Well, they were kind enough to drill my already shitty leg, so now it's just even more shitty. Kyle made me a new brace so I've been using that and it's pretty good."

"Kyle?"

"Oh, Wick. Sorry."

"Hmm." Clarke says smiling.

"All of us are all set." Harper says, "Thanks to all of you guys." Clarke smiles contently then leans back digging into the delicious boano meat.

"I'm happy to see that you're okay." Octavia smiles from the door. As she comes in Lincoln files in behind her.

"Glad to have you back Clarke." he says nodding with a smirk.

"I'm pretty glad to be back." she smiles looking around at her friends.

After Clarke finishes eating, she dozes off and everybody except Bellamy leaves to go to bed or hang out at the fire. Abby comes in and carefully checks that everything is good with Clarke's vitals and injuries. "Do you want to go crash?" she asks drowsy Bellamy.

"I'm fine. You go rest. You haven't gotten enough after everything. I think you forget that what you treated many people for is the same exact thing that happened to you."

"Thank you Bellamy. I appreciate everything you've done. Really I do. These kids and I are all grateful for what you did, what you've done this past year."

"I couldn't have done it without her. She's pretty damn smart."

"Goodnight Bellamy."

At one point Bellamy's head fell onto the edge of Clarke's bed and he passed out holding her hand. "GAHHH! NO!" Clarke's hand squeezes Bellamy's tightly, then whips out of it and starts hitting her face.

"Clarke! Clarke! Hey! Stop! Clarke!" he grabs her arms and holds them down. "Clarke! Stop! Please! Wake up!" she tries to shoot up, but her whole body tightens, then she winces as she falls back breathing heavily. "Hey, hey. You're alright. Everything's fine. You're okay. You're in the ark. It's okay."

"Bellamy?" she gasps. He nods holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks brushing her hair out of her face. She pulls him in with her good arm and hugs him tightly, taking him aback and causing him to lose his balance and almost fall on top of her. "Woah." She rests her chin in the crook of his shoulder and sighs. "Do you want to talk about it princess?" he feels her head shake no on his shoulder. "Okay. You're alright. Don't worry."

"Thank you." she whispers as she lets go and starts pulling away. As they come apart, Clarke lifts her chin up into his lips. She moves her good arm behind his neck and deepens the kiss. Once they pull away Bellamy makes himself comfortable again in his chair, with his head resting back near her side and their hands comfortably gripped together.


End file.
